Just like old times kind of
by WhatTheFreakinFrack
Summary: Ten year reunion. Kelsi is now a famous Broadway actress, Sharpay is not doing as well, and the other characters? Well you'll see. Femslash: KELPAY. R


**Nope, don't own HSM or the characters (apart from a few I added in)**

**Please Read and Review if you want me to go ahead with it! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

Who'd had thought I, Kelsi Nielson, the shy, innocent and somewhat push over of a teenager would stand before my old high school ten years later as a Broadway actress. Who'd had thought that I would have money. Who'd had thought that I could be anything other than that demure girl sitting behind the piano. Who'd had thought that I'd be the one in front of the piano instead and who'd had thought I'd love every minute of it.

A small smile creeps onto my lips as I stare up at the large building before me. I watch the vaguely familiar scene of teenagers hand-holding, screaming, laughing, and joking with their friends. I watch in jealously. I watch everything that I missed out on.

Sure I had friends, Gabriella, Troy and the rest of the gang of course. But both they and I knew that I never fitted in with them or anyone else for that matter. I was awkward, estranged almost. I had my own little fantasy land I guess you could say. It was the only place I felt comfortable in, a place I could be myself. Even though it didn't actually exist.

"Yes, honey. Okay, I'll see you later, love you."

I whirl around almost losing my balance as I hear a familiar voice from behind me. It's somewhat ... sweet, soothing almost. I giggle childishly and hop towards the woman as she shoves her cell phone into her purse, "Gabriella!" I scream jumping up and down in excitement. She just stares. She peers uncertainly at me keeping a cautious distance away. "It's me, Kelsi!" I shriek between breaths. "Woah Ah!" she screeches ripping my shoulders forward to engulf me into a massive bear hug. I chuckle into her shoulder and let go as we stand analysing each other in wonder.

She looks the same, older, yet the same. Same hair, same eyes, same figure, same smile. But hello to a massive rock of a wedding ring! "What do I see here?" I gasp grabbing her hand and staring nosily at it. "Who is the lucky guy, eh?" I tease playfully swatting her in the arm. "Oh" she giggles shifting uncomfortably between both feet, "Chett" she says eyeing me warily. Oh boy, Troy's brother?! I heard Gabriella and Troy had broken up but I never would have guessed she moved onto his younger sibling. That must have done a lot of good for his ego.

"Oh" I mumble uncomfortably, "congrats" I add scratching the back of my neck. "So, what've you been up to, Gabs? Job wise I mean." Her face lights up at the question revealing a toothy grin, "Chett and I started our own law firm in Boston" she gushes. "That's great Gabs!" I exclaim surprised by her line of work. She giggles sheepishly obviously aware of my astonishment. "Yeah, I never saw myself being a lawyer, but I dated this guy for a year or two and he really opened my eyes up to the industry." I nod, "I know how you feel, trust me, I never thought I'd be in the job I am now" I add chuckling. "Oh yeah?" she answers sweetly, "what do you do?" I bite my lip; I always hate revealing my line of work sometimes because I feel like I'm gloating. "I'm an actress, on Broadway. I live in New York." I pronounce confidently as I run my newly manicured nails through my shoulder length hair. She gapes at me bewildered by my announcement, "Oh my gosh, Kels!" she gasps in amazement. "Yeah" I laugh, "I've changed a lot, I'm not like I used to be." She looks me up and down before placing her hands on my shoulders, "You're just so confident! Wow" she breaths.

"What shows have you –" she begins before being interrupted by a shrill yell, "Gabriella!" We both turn to the side to see a familiar woman with short black hair come prancing towards us. "Is that Taylor" she mutters quietly to me. "I think it is" I answer seconds before we are bombarded with a group hug. I glance passed Taylor as we all back out of the hug and am startled to see Chad standing shyly behind her. "Chad!" I exclaim, "I almost didn't see you there."

He stares, just as Gabriella did. "Kelsi, is that you?" I laugh, "Yeah, what didn't recognize me?" I tease. "You just seem different, I guess" he articulates awkwardly. "Come on spill you two!" Gabriella suddenly exclaims springing between Chad and I. "How's life away from this place?" she asks carelessly motioning towards our old school. "Well, we've been married for almost six years and I am a physiotherapist" Taylor announces beaming at us assertively. She nudges Chad on the arm and gives him an annoyed look, "Oh, yeah" he mumbles, "I'm an electrician." Gabriella and I both nod, "That's pretty cool" I add smiling at them both, "I always thought you'd get married." Taylor giggles, "Well it's hard work sometimes, being married to him that is" she kids poking him in the gut. "Oww" he pouts, rubbing his stomach, "sook" she mumbles.

"We should probably head on in now" Gabriella states motioning us towards the door. "Are the rest inside?" I ask curiously. "Maybe, dunno" she answers barging through the door into the hallway we once stood in nearly every day all those year ago. "This place hasn't changed a bit" Taylor comments, "it's kind of scary." I nod knowingly as I glance around at the simple hallway that holds so many memories.

A door abruptly slams open and a head peeks out. "Remember me!" Troy Bolton bellows stepping out from the doorway. "Troy" Gabriella calls running over to her ex boyfriend slash brother-in-law. "How was New Zealand?" she asks kissing his cheek lightly. "Yeah, fine" he says brushing her off by walking passed her towards us. "Chad, my man!" he hollers, "how're ya buddy". He pulls him into a bear hug and then steps away beaming at him. Before Chad even has a chance to think of an answer Troy turns to me, "Hey Kelsi, almost didn't recognize ya, you to Tay" he says leaning against a locker. He's incredibly cocky, and it's making me sick.

Gabriella who is still standing where Troy once was sighs, "Come on guys, we have to go in." I waltz passed Gabriella into a small room and come to a standstill. The desks of one of my old classrooms stand stacked against the wall and everywhere I look I see past teachers, classmates and what appear to be their partners.

"Hey you!" a voice cries from across the other side of the room. I glance up to see Ryan Evans, a VERY different Ryan Evans. He looks... manly, not that he ever dressed like a woman but still seeing him in baggy jeans and a football shirt is stunning, not to mention his much longer and somewhat wild hair. He struts across the room towards us with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Hey guys, just like old times eh?" he jokes. Chad gawks at him clearly astounded, "Umm, not exactly" he responds. Ryan throw his head back laughing, "I've changed a bit, well, a lot actually. I finally got to be who I really am and I'm soaking up every minute of it. I guess in high school I just felt like I had to succumb to the stereotype of a gay man, people expected that from me" he says shrugging. "Deep" Troy speaks up mockingly. Ryan shoots him a look and rolls his eyes. "But speaking of change, look at you Miss Kels!" Ryan exclaims rubbing my arms. "Well, like you I kind of came out of my shell after school, you know got out from behind the piano." I say smiling profusely at him. "Mmm" Ryan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a brochure chucking it at me. I grab it and peer down at it, a smile peeks onto my face. "Yeah, I went and saw you at that show, you were good. I couldn't believe it was you. Why didn't you ever tell us you were such a good singer and actress?" Ryan asks in shaking his head at me. "I wasn't comfortable with myself, I would never have had the courage to get on stage, never" I say twisting my hair in discomfort.

"Hey Ryan" a small voice suddenly speaks. Gabriella steps forward and cocks her head to the side, "where's Sharpay?" I feel my breath catch in my throat at the mention of her name, a person so intimidating she scared me half to death yet at the same time excited and intrigued me. "She should be here any minute now." Ryan replies, "She just has to pick her daughter up from school."

Wow, she has a daughter.


End file.
